totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Finałowe starcie, o którym Świat nie zapomnij. - zakończenie nr 1
Odcinek 12 Chris:'''Witam w Wielkim Finale Totalnej Porażki.6 godzin później tu przy tej statule wolności było gorąco.Finałowa 3 udała się z wyspy Pahkitew do Nowego Yorku.Wszyscy szli łeb w łeb, a Courtney zaprzyjaźniła się z Dawn - zaskoczeni.Emocje były do samego końca, ale to Dawn i Courtney''' są w Wielkim Finale! Miejsca zabrakło dla Shawna, który musi się pogodzić z brązem.Kto wygra Courtney czy Dawn? Dowiecie się oglądając Nocny Finał Totalnej Porażki Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Wieczór w Nowym Yorku Obok Statuy wciąż siedzą uczestnicy. Sierra całuje i tuli Cody'ego. Sam gra w gre na konsoli. Alejandro rozmawia z Heather przez komórkę. Bridgette i LeShawna grają w koszykówkę. Samey i Amy się szarpią i biją. Anna Maria układa swoje włosy. Max sobie śpi i mówi przez sen... Max:'Zniszczę was jak robale. B i Cameron pytają się nawzajem z pytań z milionerów. Jasmine i Shawn się całują. Dawn i Topher rozmawiają ze sobą. '''Topher:'Dasz radę, wierze w Ciebie. 'Dawn:'Courtney bardziej na to zasłużyła. 'Topher:'Courtney dołączyła w 5 odcinku, a ty walczysz od samego początku - należy Ci się to zwycięstwo. Nagle Topher przyszedł do Courtney. 'Topher:'Cześć. 'Courtney:'Po tym wszystkim chcesz ode mnie cześć. 'Topher:'Ja uważam Cię za dobrą przyjaciółkę, ale musiałem wybrać. 'Courtney:'Nie, bo ja będę miała lepszego przyjaciela...milion dolarów. Potem zaczęła się nikczemnie śmiać, a on odszedł od niej. Nagle przyszedł Chris. 'LeShawna:'Mam pytanie, gdzie będziemy spać? 'Chris:'Nie będzie snu, ponieważ za minut kilka zaczynamy Wielki Finał ! 'Wszyscy:'Jak to!? 'Courtney:'Przecież 6 godzin temu tu dotarliśmy! 'Chris:'Mój program, moje zasady. 'Dawn:'Jakie to zadanie Chris? 'Chris:'Strasznie odlotowe.Natychmiast wsiadajcie wszyscy do autobusu. 'LeShawna:'A gdzie my jedziemy, tak w ogóle? 'Chris:'Na 'Yankee Stadion ', czyli na Stadion Jankesów. Wszyscy wsiedli poza Maxem, który zaspał. Yankee Stadium (Stadion Jankesów) Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli na trybunach. 'Chris:'Witajcie w Wielkim Finale Totalnej Porażki Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew! Oczywiście wyzwaniem nie jest gra Beseball. 'Topher:'Szkoda. 'Chris:'Mi również. Courtney i Dawn po wielu wyczerpujących odcinkach przyszedł czas na Wielki Finał . Chris wskazał na dwa roboty, które wyglądały jak uczestniczki Wielkiego Finału. 'Chris:'Oto wasze roboty na pojedynek, walkę na śmierć i życie. 'Topher:'Mam pytanie, jakim cudem w 6 godzin stworzyliście te roboty. 'Chris:'Stworzyli je wczoraj, robot Shawna został oddany pewnemu bogaczowi o imieniu Don czy jakoś tak. Yankee Stadium - Finałowe Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Te roboty są sterowane specjalnymi padami, aby doszło do sterowania jakaś pewna osoba musi być w środku robota.Osoba w robocie jest bezwładna , kieruje nią tylko osoba mająca pad. 'Wszyscy:'Wow! 'Chris:'Dawn i Courtney będziecie sterować swoimi robotami, w których będzie po jednym zawodniku, a do wyboru macie tylko 2 zawodników - najgorszych zawodników tego sezonu Codiego i Sama! 'Wszyscy:'Co!? 'Cody:'Ja w finale. Wzruszył się. 'Sam:'Extra, Juhu! 'Chris:'Wyboru jako pierwsza dokonuje Courtney, gdyż dziś wygrała, a Courtney dostanie tą drugą osobę. 'Dawn:'Wybieram Codiego! 'Courtney:'Sam, serio! Uczestnicy weszli do robotów Cody do robota Dawn, a Sam do robota Courtney. Po chwili. 'Chef:'Uwaga! Uwaga! Mamy noc, niebo czarne, księżyc jasny, a my tu mamy Wielki Finał, w którym zmierzy się dwóch nieudolnych facetów sterowanych przez dwie waleczne wojowniczki Dawn i Courtney.Zaczynamy...Start!!! I zaczęła się walka, na początku potężna dawka ciosów Courtney, ale Dawn dobrze się broniła. 'Courtney:'Ha i co zamurowało cię. 'Dawn:'Wiem, że nie mam z tobą szans. 'Courtney:'To jest chyba oczywiste. Courtney waliła jeszcze mocniej, a Robot Dawn już szykował się do upadku 'Chris:'Chyba znana jest zwyciężczyni Totalnej Porażki... Nagle z trybun... 'Wszyscy:'Dalej Dawn, Dalej Dawn, wygrasz Dawn.... Po sekundzie Robot Dawn się ocknął. 'Courtney:'To będzie nokaut. Kiedy Robot Courtney zaczął biec, by pobić robota Dawn. Dawn po skierowanym na nią pierwszym ciosie ,schyliła się , po czym zaczęła bez przerwy zadawać ciosy robotowi Courtney. Courtney nie mogła się nawet obronić, tłum wciąż dopingował Dawn. Robot Dawn też już nie wytrzymał i po serii ciosów zaczął upadać . Upadać zaczął również robot Courtney, który był zmiażdżony przez Dawn. Ale drugim robotem, który upadł był.... ... ... .Już roboty upadły.Wszyscy są w szoku. 'Chris:'Uwaga! '''Zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew zostaje... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Dawn!!! Dziewczyna się wzruszyła. Wszyscy zaczęli jej klaskać. LeShawna:'Należy Ci się. '''Topher:'Kocham Cię. Pocałowali się. 'Dawn:'Chciałabym Wam wszystkim podziękuwać za wsparcie. 'Bridgette:'Drobiazg! 'Chris:'A oto nagroda dla zwyciężczyni Dawn - 1000000 dolarów i dwa bilety na lot na Hawaje (z Ojcem ,bratem). 'Dawn:'Dziękuje! 'Chris:'Na co wydasz tyle forsy? 'Dawn:'Hmm, wydam na ... Popatrzyła na Courtney, która płakała z przegranej. 'Dawn:'Masz to twoje. Uśmiechnęła się do niej. 'Courtney:'Na serio, dajesz mi. Jeszcze bardziej się popłakała, a ta ją przytuliła. 'Topher:'Ale czemu? 'Dawn:'Bo tu nie chodzi o pieniądze, niech ma.A my Topher jutro się pakujemy na lot na Hawaje. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. A Dawn rzuciła się na ramiona Tophera i zaczęła go całować. 'Chris:'Ach co to były za emocje, żegnam się Wami.Oglądaliście Totalną Porażkę Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew!!! '''Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew - Odcinki